Bound for Rescue
|episódio = 8 |nome brasil = Rumo ao Resgate |convidados = |roteirista = Christian Taylor |diretor = Brian Kalin O'Connell |produção = 4.24 |estreia = *16 de Novembro de 2012 (Canadá) *17 de Novembro de 2012 (EUA) *15 de Maio de 2013 (Brasil) |hidec = |anterior = A Test of Strength |próximo = A Necessary Bond }} Bound for Rescue" é o oitavo episódio da quinta temporada da série de televisão Star Wars: The Clone Wars. O episódio é a terceira parte de quatro episódios nos eventos da construção dos sabres de luz de um grupo de jovens. O episódio estreou em 15 de Maio de 2013. Descrição oficial Com Ahsoka capturada pelos piratas de Hondo, os jovens trabalham juntos para se infiltrar no covil pirata, usando sua inteligência e coragem para enganar Hondo Ohnaka e iniciar um ousado resgate. Resumo da trama thumb|left|A nave de [[Legends:Obi-Wan|Obi-Wan é atacada por Grievous.]] Depois de algum esforço, os jovens, à deriva no cruzador Jedi, conseguem estabelecer uma comunicação com uma frota Republicana próxima. Obi-Wan saúda os jovens e promete enviar uma equipe de resgate para primeiro pegar os encalhados jovens, então ir atrás de Hondo Ohnaka e sua gangue pirata em Florrum para resgatar sua refém Ahsoka. Determinado a ajudar Ahsoka quanto antes, Petro corajosamente anuncia que ele e os outros desejam chegar a ela primeiro, mas Obi-Wan é contra, para a segurança deles. Mas antes que ele e seus homens possam começar sua tentativa de resgate, eles sofrem um ataque surpresa por uma frota de batalha Separatista liderada por General Grievous. Quando sua nave finalmente é tomada, Kenobi e Cody definem seus sistemas para se autodestruir, forçando Grievous a recuar, mas deixando-os incapazes de ir socorrer ambos Ahsoka e os jovens quando eles fogem em cápsulas de fuga. thumb|[[Legends:Petro (Jedi Iniciado)|Petro, Byph e Gungi conseguem terminar seus sabres de luz.]] Com mais tempo em mãos, os jovens terminam a montagem de seus sabres de luz a bordo da Provação, com apenas Katooni sendo incapaz de acender o seu devido a um erro após a montagem. Petro confiantemente sugere montar uma missão de resgate por si mesmos, sendo seguido por Gungi e Byph, mas vetada pela Katooni. Os resultados da inspeção de Zatt e Ganodi dos sistemas da nave, porém, suspende seu desacordo: sistema de refrigeração dos motores foi gravemente danificado durante a sua briga com os piratas Weequay, forçando-os a pousar no planeta habitável mais próximo - que vem a ser Florrum - para deixar os motores esfriar, para que não explodam. thumb|left|Os [[Legends:jovens|jovens disfarçados como os "Instintos Animais".]] Deixando R2 e Ganodi consertando Huyang e preparando a nave para uma fuga rápida, o resto dos jovens partem em direção à base pirata. No caminho através das desolações de Florrum, os jovens se deparam com uma trupe carnaval itinerante em direção à base de Hondo para negócios. Se passando por acrobatas júnior, eles conseguiram convencer o proprietário do show, Preigo, a levá-los para a base pirata. Na base, Ahsoka sofre com as zombarias dos piratas, e enquanto ela tenta convencer Hondo a liberá-la, ela descobre que ele tem a intenção de vendê-la a um certo "homem de negócios" que tem um "interesse especial" em Jedi fêmeas. thumb|[[Legends:Katoooni|Katoooni liberta Ahsoka de Hondo Ohnaka e seus piratas.]] Quando a trupe de Preigo chega mais tarde à noite, Hondo junta-se ao público expectante na companhia de Ahsoka. Os jovens aparecem diante Hondo, disfarçados, realizam um ato de entrada e fazem um bêbado Hondo participar da próxima acrobacia. Escondida, Katooni consegue de volta os sabres de luz de Ahsoka e libera a Padawan enquanto o ato está em andamento. Mas enquanto os Jedi estão para fugir, eles são reconhecidos pelos piratas e são atacados, mas eles conseguem roubar um dos deslizadores dos piratas e fugir para a Provação. Por sorte, a trupe decide sair, temendo que Hondo os matará por ter permitido que os jovens se infiltrassem neles, e no arranque de sua nave, eles inadvertidamente criam uma nuvem de poeira que atrasa a perseguição dos piratas. E enquanto os Jedi voltam para sua nave, Ahsoka agradece aos jovens, contando a eles que seu mestre havia lhe ensinado que "fazendo a coisa certa às vezes significa quebrar as regras", e Petro contata Ganodi e R2 para prepararem a nave para decolagem imediata. Elenco *'Jeff Fischer' como Petro *'Jim Cummings' como Hondo Ohnaka *'Olivia Hack' como Katooni e Fêmea Twi'lek *'Stephen Stanton' como Preigo e Pirata *'James Arnold Taylor' como Obi-Wan Kenobi e Aleena *'Ashley Eckstein' como Ahsoka Tano e Aleena *'Dee Bradley Baker' como Clone troopers e Byph *'Matthew Wood' como Grievous e Droides de batalha *'Georgina Cordova' como Ganodi *'Greg Cipes' como Zatt *'Greg Baldwin' como Gwarm *'Tom Kane' como narrador Aparições *CC-2224 "Cody" *Dookan *Engle *Ganodi *Grievous *Gungi *Gwarm *Huyang *Katooni *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Killer *Pilf Mukmuk *Hondo Ohnaka *Parsel *Petro *Preigo *R2-D2 *R5-P8 *Anakin Skywalker *Ahsoka Tano *Aleena não identificada *Aleena não identificada 2 *Aleena não identificado 2 *Clone oficial naval não identificado *Clone oficial naval não identificado 2 *Palhaço Gamorreano não identificado *Pirata Ishi Tib não identificado *Twi'lek não identificada *Twi'lek não identificada 2 *Twi'lek não identificada 3 *Twi'lek não identificado *Pirata Weequay não identificado *Pirata Weequay não identificado 2 *Zatt |creatures= *Convor *Dalgo *Fambaa *Gundark *Massiff *Narglatch *Rancor *Skalder |droids= *Droide arquiteto *Droide astromecânico **Droide astromecânico série R2 **Droide agromecânico série R4 **Droide astromecânico série R5 *Droide de batalha **Droide de batalha série B ***Droide de batalha B1 ***Super droide de batalha B2 *Caça estelar droide **Droide Tri-caça **Bombardeiro classe Hyena **Droide de Batalha Autopropulsionado de Geometria Variável, Mark I *Plataforma Pesada de Mísseis canhoneira droide *MagnaGuarda IG-100 *Droide lanterna *Droide de energia **Droide de energia série PLNK *Droide de protocolo |events= *Guerras Clônicas **Ataque à frota de Obi-Wan Kenobi **Missão a Florrum **[[Legends:Invasão na Provação|Invasão na Provação]] **Resgate em Florrum |locations= *Setor Sertar **Florrum ***Posto pirata de Hondo Ohnaka |organizations= *Confederação de Sistemas Independentes **Marinha Confederada **Exército Droide Separatista ***General ***Comandante Supremo do Exército Droide *República Galáctica **Grande Exército da República ***Batalhão ***Clone trooper ****212º Batalhão de Ataque ****Tripulação de vôo clone ****Piloto clone trooper ****Oficial naval clone ****Comandante clone trooper *****Marechal comandante clone ***General Jedi **Ordem Jedi ***Jedi ***Jedi Iniciado ***Mestre Jedi ***Padawan *Gangue Ohnaka **Pirata *Mundo de Maravilhas Viajante de Preigo **Instintos Animais ***Acrobata **Palhaço **Malabarista |species= *Aleena *Dug *Humano **Clone *Gamorreano *Ishi Tib *Ithoriano *Kaleesh **Ciborgue *Macaco-lagarto Kowakiano *Nautolano *Rodiano *Tholothiano *Togruta *Twi'lek *Weequay *Wookiee |vehicles= *[[Legends:Cruzador leve classe Arquitens|Cruzador leve classe Arquitens]] *[[Legends:Cargueiro classe Aurore|Cargueiro classe Aurore]] **Cargueiro classe Aurore Viajante de Preigo *Caça estelar Y-wing BTL-B *Caça estelar clone Z-95 *Cápsula de fuga *Plataforma Pesada de Mísseis canhoneira droide *Cruzador de treinamento Jedi **''Provação'' *Transporte de Assalto de Baixa Altitude/infantaria *[[Legends:Fragata estelar classe Munificent|Fragata estelar classe Munificent]] *[[Legends:Cargueiro/destróier classe Providência|Cargueiro/destróier classe Providência]] *[[Legends:Destróier leve classe Recusante|Destróier leve classe Recusante]] *[[Legends:Lançadeira de transporte classe Sheathipede|Lançadeira de transporte classe Sheathipede]] *Moto deslizadora Starhawk *[[Legends:Destróier Estelar classe Venator|Destróier Estelar classe Venator]] **''Negociador'' *Tanque deslizador WLO-5 |technology= *Armadura **Armadura clone trooper Fase II *Blaster **Rifle blaster ***Rifle blaster DC-15A ***Rifle blaster E-5 ***Blaster Trandoshano *Sistema de Arma Intercambiável DC-17m **Carabina blaster ***Blaster DC-15S **Pistola blaster ***Pistola blaster pesada DL-44 ***Blaster Pantorano ***Pistola blaster Weequay *Campo de contenção *Cibernética *Datapad *Eletrobinóculos *Eletrobastão *Holograma *Megafone *Sabre de luz **Sabre de luz de Byph **Sabre de luz de Ganodi **Sabre de luz de Gungi **Sabre de luz de Katooni **Terceiro sabre de luz de Obi-Wan Kenobi **Sabre de luz de Petro **Sabre de luz de Ahsoka Tano **Sabre de luz de Zatt *Cristal de sabre de luz *Sabre de luz shoto *Nalargon |miscellanea= *Álcool *Aurebesh *Morte *Capacete da Infantaria Desevrar *Brinco *Óculos de proteção *Fruta Jogan *Colar *Anel *A Força }} Continuidade "Bound for Rescue" é o terceiro episódio em um arco de história de quatro partes, que foi intitulado "Young Jedi" e visualizado como um longa-metragem de 80 minutos na Celebration VI em Agosto de 2012 para os espectadores.[http://www.theforce.net/latestnews/story/CVI_TCW_Young_Jedi_Arc_Previewed_147724.asp CVI: TCW "Young Jedi" Arc Previewed on TheForce.net] Substituiu "Crisis at the Heart", originalmente relatado pela ''Star Wars Insider'' 134, como o oitavo episódio da Quinta Temporada. Notas e referências Links externos * * Categoria:Episódios de The Clone Wars